This protocol will address 1) whether parents of infants with an admission diagnosis of ALTE and rule-out sepsis vary in their identification of source or intensity of stress; 2) whether mothers of infants with a diagnosis of ALTE in the control group versus the experimental group vary from admission to follow-up in their perception of their infant as a source of stress; and 3) whether the infants in the control and experimental groups demonstrate differing developmental status at follow-up. COMPUTER ONLY.